Sanctuary
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: For most of her life, Sera thought she was a normal girl, that is until her father unveiled the truth on her 16th birthday; Sera wasn't some odd albino girl, but half monster. Now, after finishing school and saving enough money, Sera set off to Mount Ebott so she can see just what her 'people' were like, only to encounter some very sticky situations...


**Story Breakdown**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **1:** I DO NOT own _Undertale_ , it's characters, or storyline. _Undertale_ , the story and the characters, is owned by Toby Fox.  
 **2:** I DO NOT own any of the music featured in my fanfictions. The lyrics/music belongs to their respected artists.

 **OWNERSHIP CLAIM**

 **1:** I DO own Sera, her storyline, and her concept.  
 **2:** I DO own the Monster subspecies Celestites, their story, and their concept.  
 **3:** I DO own the cover images - as well as the art seen on my other fan fictions. Be respectful to my art and DO NOT steal it, or I WILL insure that you will pay for it.

 **STORY INFORMATION**

 **1:** The story is rated M because of mature content - mostly vulgar language and violence, but it may have some "heated" scenes down the road. **  
2:** Sera will NOT be replacing Frisk; she will be arriving just as he is.  
 **3:** _**Bold-italic**_ phrases will indicate Serenity's thoughts or the thoughts of others while in their point of view. When you see "..." it means that the point-of-view has shifted. When you see "***" it means that a there has been a shift in time/a character is remembering a memory.  
 **4:** All of the music featured in this story will be credited up top in the author's notes. The song representing the story is "Hero" by Skillet. If you see lyrics during the chapter, while Sera is in the area, it will be what she is currently singing - which also will be credited in the author's notes - singing gives Sera a sense of security.

 **CHARACTER INFORMATION**

 **Name:** Seraphim "Sera"  
 **Age:** 18  
I would be roughly 100 years older, but... Well, read my story.  
 **Hair:** White/Pale Yellow  
It's white in most lighting, but when I enter the Underground, it's pale yellow, and when I'm in the crystal caverns or around glowing mushrooms, my hair has a 'glowy' effect without actually glowing. One attribute I inherited from my mother  
 **Eyes:** Pale Blue  
Like, really pale; some have mistaken me to be blind pale. Another one of the attributes inherited from my mother.  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Family:** Orion - Father; Celeste - Mother, Deceased  
 **Species:** Half Human, Half Monster(Celestite)  
Odd, I know, but save your judgement til you read my story... **  
Personality...**  
 **1:** Towards Humans: Calm, collected, honorable  
Even though they treat me like some kind of alien... And no, because of my mother's sacrifice, no one knows of my genetic background, they just think I look... Erm, "freakish".  
 **2:** Towards Strangers: Cautious, skeptical, wary  
Anyone is capable of anything.  
 **3:** Towards Friends/Loved Ones: Warm, open-hearted, loving, affectionate  
They're friends/loved ones, what more can I say?  
 **Soul Color:** Yellow (Justice)  
It would be white, like all monsters, but whatever white I had was replaced by my human side's main attribute.  
 **Distinguishing Marks/Features:** Feathers on my ears. My final attribute from my mother and her species.  
 **Strengths:** Brains/intelligence, photogenic memory, heart. **  
** **Weaknesses:** Overthinking/over-analyzing, heart.  
My heart is both a strength and weakness because my kindness can be taken for granted and/or manipulated.  
 **Backstory:** My mother was one of the most strongest Celestites - though, she wasn't invincible, especially after she fell in love and had me; she was, before unexpectedly falling in love, going to be ranked as an Elder in Training. My father, before Malakai's corruption, was a struggling musician. But with the monsters making their plans, he knew one of the Celestites were raising trouble, so he didn't trust any of them. This was where things changed for both my parents. My mother was assigned to help guide my father back to the path of righteousness and justice, but because of his lack of trust towards the Monster sub-species, he trapped her in a jar. Even though she could have escaped by using her magic - when he wasn't around - she chose not to. She had a mission. She refused to believe she couldn't save him from the path of corruption. However, scolding him would get her nowhere - humans are just as stubborn as Monsters, if not more so - so, she decided to talk with him. In the beginning there would be little conversations, but as each day passed, they would talk longer and longer. After five days, my mother found herself falling for him, and him her. On the evening that day, after realizing he was falling for her, my father let her out of the jar, telling her why - BECAUSE HE WAS IN LOVE WITH HER! (I'm a romantic, leave me alone). At that moment, she broke two of the taboos, and grew to human height via magic. The penalties for it? She lost her natural glow and her magic usage level was cut in half, which made using magic difficult. The both of them started their love affair there, and... Well... I was conceived. *cough* Even though mother was in love with my father, she was dutiful; she went back to the Underground to seek her next objectives, returning to my father in the night. However, mother was caught, on the night the true Monster War began, by Malakai; he told my mother to leave my father and focus on aiding Monsters - since humans were "worthless mortals" - otherwise, he would force her to watch his death, but mother refused. They fought on the battle field, but because her light and love were amplified by the child born from true love - me - she overpowered him, and sealed him away. She returned to my family home, but because of the magic and energy she used, she forced herself into a comatose-like slumber so she could save her energy, thus saving both of our lives. Once the day of my birth came, mother's slumber ended, and father was forced to help her deliver me on his own - as the doctors were all aiding on the battle front. It was difficult, as my father had no idea what to do and took guidance from my hormonal mother. Once I was delivered, my parents took their parental role seriously. Like, overprotective serious. One night, when I was only a few weeks old, humans stormed into our home. They raised all sorts of commotion, and threatened both mine and my mother's well being. When one human came to attack me, mother used magic and teleported them away. The next night, something similar happened, only it was Monsters, and they went to kill my father. By protecting my father, and her half human daughter, mother had broken the third taboo. Mother knew she had protect us, because without her, we would die by either human or Monster hands during the war, she broke the final taboo, and used all of what remained of her magic and SOUL power, to teleport father and I to a safer time period. Mother died instantly, after we were teleported away, because of the choices she made. Father was much more overprotective over me from then on. Life, looking the way I do, was difficult, and I was usually bullied because of it, and I never understood why; what did I do to them to make them hate me so much? I would always come home a broken girl, eat, and cry myself to sleep. Eventually, I stopped letting words affect me, and just took one day at a time. When I turned 16, father told me everything. Even though humans and Monsters alike were responsible for my growing up without a mother, I refused to let it change who I was. I knew mother would want me to be the bigger person and turn the other cheek. So I did. However, because we were in the future, I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about what the Underground was like, and if Monsters were still hostile towards humans or not. Clearly, humans either didn't care for Monsters or they didn't know anything about the war, but I did and I wanted to explore. That's when I made preparations to travel to Mt Ebott; I worked as much as I could, by law, and saved as much money as I could. Once I had enough saved up, on my 18th birthday, I left, after a tearful farewell with father. As soon as I reached the top of Mt Ebott, I took a breath, and jumped into the entrance to the Underground. That's where my story adventure begins...


End file.
